


5 Times The Mistletoe Plot Failed and 1 Time It Didn't

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody was sure where the mistletoe came from but there seemed to be some in each doorway all over base. It seemed to spring up overnight. Some people (mostly Hunter) were glaring around at everybody as if they were suspicious someone was about to jump them every time they went through a doorway. Others were totally into the holiday spirit (Skye, for example, had managed to kiss four people so far).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times The Mistletoe Plot Failed and 1 Time It Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> ITS ONLY 12:01am IT'S NOT THAT LATE!!!!!
> 
> (Yes, I know, more FitzMack, but I CAN'T HELP IT!)

1.

Nobody was sure where the mistletoe came from but there seemed to be some in each doorway all over base. It seemed to spring up overnight. Some people (mostly Hunter) were glaring around at everybody as if they were suspicious someone was about to jump them every time they went through a doorway. Others were totally into the holiday spirit (Skye, for example, had managed to kiss four people so far).

“It’s just weird,” Fitz said, looking at the mistletoe in the doorway to the lab. 

Mack raised an eyebrow, looking up at Fitz from where he was leaning on the table. “What’s weird about it?”

Fitz rolled his eyes. “A tradition in which a bit of twig means sharing germs with another person.”

Mack looked at him curiously. “It’s not like you have to make out with them, Turbo. Just a little kiss.”

Fitz made a face. “Do you know how many germs are in the human mouth? A human bite is more likely to result in terrible infections and diseases than an animal bite.”

“Again, a little kiss, not biting each other,” Mack added again.

Fitz’s nose scrunched up as he glanced down at his math again, doing another problem. “Still. Kissing.” He grimaced. “So many germs.”

“Wait a minute,” Mack said, raising an eyebrow. “Are you saying you don’t like kissing?” he asked in surprise.

Fitz shrugged, looking sheepish. “It’s not like I’ve did it a lot or anything, but it wasn’t ever really all that nice.” He looked over at the mistletoe, frowning some. “Just sort of… wet. And slippy. And warm.” He shrugged. “Kind of just- it’s sort of-“ He looked back at Mack. “Actually it’s pretty gross, if I’m honest. Really don’t get the whole ‘kissing’ appeal.”

Mack gave him a disbelieving look, then stood up. “So if I go stand under the mistletoe, you won’t come kiss me?” he teased.

Fitz blushed but rolled his eyes. “No, I won’t.”

Mack smirked and walked around the table going to the doorway. “You suuuure?” he asked, stepping under it, facing Fitz. “Not even a little one?”

Fitz shook his head. “Nope.”

Mack gave him a playful look. “C’mon, not even on the cheek?” he teased.

Before Fitz could answer, however, Mack heard footsteps coming. “Oh, hey Mack, can I get past-“ Mack turned to let Bobbi past, only she stopped, looking up at him. “Oh hey, mistletoe.” She winked at Mack then leaned in to peck his lips.

Mack smiled and put a hand on her arm when she pulled back. “See?” he said to Fitz, who was watching them. “Bobbi’s not complaining.”

Bobbi wiggled he eyebrows. “A gorgeous guy like you? I’d kiss you any day if you weren’t my best friend,” she joked, slapping him on the arm as she headed on in. “Trust me, everybody is hoping they catch Mack standing under the mistletoe,” she said to Fitz. “I don’t know who put up this stuff, but whoever it was, they were probably hoping to lay one on Mack,” she joked.

Mack bit back the chuckle he wanted to let out, knowing he would only reveal himself if he did.

~

2.

Mack knew it was a little suspicious to be waiting at the door to the lounge, just watching Fitz play Xbox. However, he didn’t want Fitz to know he was watching. Fitz had been having a frustrated day with his hands and Mack caught him going to play Xbox on his own, clearly not wanting to be interrupted. He really hated when Fitz struggled. Fitz had a lot more good days than bad days lately, but a bad day still sucked. 

Mack hated watching Fitz suffering a setback. He knew it was going to happen from time to time, but Fitz was so much of a perfectionist that he lost so much confidence when he had a bad day and it put him in a dark mood where he lost his usual determination. Fitz was so amazing when he believed in himself, or when he wanted to prove someone wrong when the doubted him. When he doubted himself, though, he sort of just shut down and it was painful for Mack to see.

Mack was startled out of his watching Fitz by a laugh right beside him. He jumped, turning, only to stutter out a ‘Sorry’ when he met Skye’s gaze. She just followed his eyes and smirked. “Oh, hey Mack, were you heading in too?” she asked loud enough for Fitz to hear, winking absolutely unsubtly. Fitz startled, turning to look at them, then blushing when he saw he had an audience. 

“Oh, Mack! Skye.” He waved awkwardly. “Erm, how long have you two been-“

“Just walked up,” Skye said, waving a hand. “Speaking of.” She looked up above Mack’s head and he moved and felt something brush his head. He ducked and looked only to see he’d been right by the mistletoe. Skye wiggled her eyebrows. “Get down here, Buddy,” she said, grabbing his shirt to tug him down close enough to lay one on him.

Mack squeaked some in surprise when Skye kissed him for real – and with force – before letting him go with a loud ‘smack!’ of their lips. “Damn, Skye,” Mack said in surprise, unable to stop himself, and she just smirked.

“Hey, I wasn’t wasting my one chance at kissing the hottest guy on base,” she said with a shameless grin. “Definitely didn’t disappoint,” she informed him, slapping him on the arm as she passed him, heading to the couch. “Pass the other controller and lemme kick your ass, Fitz!” she demanded, flopping down right beside him.

Fitz looked at the still-startled look on Mack’s face and laughed, shaking his head as he dug out the other controller to give Skye. “You deserve this, I haven’t seen Mack look gob smacked before. It’s lovely.”

Skye grinned. “Oh trust me, the pleasure’s allll mine,” she drawled, making Fitz laugh out loud again.

~

3.

Mack watched in amusement as Skye chased Hunter around in nothing but a tee-shirt and underwear, her bare feet sliding on the floor as she tried to run him down. “You took my PANTS?!” she shouted again, and Hunter laughed as he leapt over the couch, running back out into the hall. Skye ran after him and Mack leaned out the door to watch them run his way, then jumped back as they darted through the gap beside him, back into the lounge. 

“They’re so comfy and you weren’t wearing them-“

“They were BESIDE MY BED!” she shouted, grabbing one of the couch cushions as she ran past, throwing it at him enough to knock him off balance. She planted a foot on the chair and leapt into the air, landing on Hunter’s back. 

“AH! Skye!” he cried, lumbering around with the extra weight of Skye on his back.

“Take off those pants!” she demanded, one arm around his neck to hold on and the other reaching down to push at the waistband of the black sweatpants he was wearing.

“Oi! That part belongs to me-“

“Then it shouldn’t be in MY pants,” she argued, shoving at his waist band so that the pants slipped down his ass, one side of his boxers dropping down with them so that half an ass cheek hung out. 

“What on earth?” Mack turned towards Fitz’s voice as Fitz walked up beside him, peeking in only to burst out laughing when he saw Hunter spinning around trying to throw Skye off. “What is going on?!” Fitz asked, walking past Mack to go climb onto the back of the couch and perch there to laugh as the fighting pair stumbled around.

“They’re just really soft and they were on the floor-“

“In MY room!” Skye argued, yanking at Hunter’s ear and making him yelp. 

“It’s the room you share with Bobbi-“

“And you could tell as soon as you put them on, they’re not hers!” Skye argued.

Mack laughed in surprise when Hunter rammed her into the wall but she didn’t let go. “That’s my BUM you’re clawing at, Woman!” he cried, practically dancing around with Skye hanging off him.

“What is going on here?” Mack startled. He hadn’t heard Coulson walk up beside him. Coulson stood in the doorway, leaning against the opposite side from Mack, raising an eyebrow at the two fighting. “I’m sorry,” he said louder, making Hunter and Skye both stop and look at him with wide eyes. Mack had to fight immature snickers at the sight. Hunter was standing there with his feet apart, hunched over, staring at Coulson like he was the mom who caught Hunter’s hand in the cookie jar. Skye was hanging sideways across Hunter’s back, one leg around his middle and the other in Hunter’s hand, her head somewhere below his right armpit, looking around his side. Coulson continued in an amused tone. “I thought I had world class secret agents, not a bunch of children on this base,” he said, hand on his hip, the other braced on the doorframe.

Hunter immediately dropped Skye, who yelped when she hit the floor, then popped up, tugging her shirt down over her belly with a sheepish look. “Heeeey-“

“Skye,” Coulson said calmly. “Where are your pants?” he asked, looking as if that was the last thing he ever expected to need to ask.

She pointed at Hunter. “On him,” she said and Coulson shot Hunter a confused look.

Hunter shrugged. “They’re comfy?” he tried, and Coulson groaned, running a hand over his face. What Mack could see, however, was that it was hiding an amused smile.

“Hunter, give her her pants back. Skye, please don’t beat up your teammate over clothes.”

Skye nodded, rubbing the top of her foot against the back of her leg awkwardly. She glanced at Mack, then at Coulson, and then smirked. “Heyyy,” she said suddenly. “Look up,” she said and Hunter slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his snickers. 

Mack had a sinking sensation when he looked up and, sure enough, he and Coulson were standing in a doorway with mistletoe. He looked at Coulson, ready to apologize, but Coulson was still looking up. “Oh, mistletoe,” he said as casually as ever. He looked at Mack and, without any reaction at all, stood on his toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Merry Christmas,” he said politely after dropping back to his heels. “Skye, Hunter, go get dressed,” he said to them and, without any other words, turned around and headed back to his office.

Mack stood there, slightly slack jawed, then turned back to face Skye, Hunter, and Fitz. All of them were just as shocked looking as him. He absently gestured towards the empty space Coulson had occupied, then to himself “I… did he just-“

“Whoa. Mack. You just got kissed by the Director of SHIELD,” Hunter said reverently.

Mack just stood there, still trying to process even after Hunter and Skye left to go do what Coulson said. Fitz just gave him a shrug as if to say ‘I got nothing’.

~

4.

Mack was pretty sure he was going to die. 

He had stopped on his way past the lab to the garage to talk to Fitz and he had stopped in the doorway. He didn’t think much of it, because he did it all the time, but while he was standing there, teasing Fitz about the little robot monkey he was working on in his spare time, May walked up beside him.

“Hey Fitz, have you seen Simmons?” she asked. “I need something.”

Fitz shook his head and opened his mouth, only to stop and smirk. “Well now.”

May looked up, only to roll her eyes when she saw the mistletoe. She looked at Mack and he shrank back some.

He was definitely going to die.

“I’m getting really tired of this,” May said, and Mack flinched when she moved towards him, only to freeze when she slid a hand around the back of his head and tugged him down to kiss him. Mack’s eyes widened when she gave him a full on kiss – not a peck, not a cheek kiss, fully on the mouth and lingering – and then pulled away with a pleasant smile. “At least you’re cuter than Coulson,” she said, winking as she patted his arm and turned to go presumably find Simmons on her own.

Mack was pretty sure his heart was still trying to beat out of his chest from the fear, but all he could hear was Fitz laughing so hard he eventually fell off his stool and dragged half the stuff off the table and onto the floor with him.

~

5.

Mack really fucked up this time. He hadn’t thought before he acted and now he was pretty sure he’d totally fucked up.

He had followed Fitz to Simmons’s bio lab to help him carry some things. When they got to the door, Mack let Fitz go ahead just as Simmons walked up and smiled. “Oh, thanks Mack!” she said, grabbing the box from him. She looked up to him, only to blush some when she glanced over his head.

Mack glanced up, and sure enough, mistletoe. “Ha, this seems to be my thing lately,” he said, looking back down to her.

She bit her lip. “Erm, should we-“

“Oh, here.” Mack saw her hands full and leaned down for her, cupping her cheek as he pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. He pulled back with a smile at the way she blushed and laughed awkwardly.

“Thank you, Mack,” she said sweetly. She turned around, grinning. “Your friend is such a charmer, Fitz,” she said, walking the opposite direction from where Fitz was waiting. Mack, however, looked right at Fitz, and he felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach when he did. 

Fitz was flushed, but with his jaw clenched. He was studiously looking down at the lab table with a look of pure green jealousy on his face. His stormy expression looked a mixture of hurt and angry.

Mack realized with a pang two things: one, Fitz was still in love with Simmons, and two, he’d just kissed her in front of Fitz.

He was pretty sure, from the way Fitz wouldn’t even look at him or Simmons when she said goodbye, that he’d really, _really_ fucked up.

~

+1.

Mack waited until it was late, but Fitz never came to the lounge. He ended up going to find Fitz in the lab. Fitz was sitting at his usual lab table, working on one of the DWARF drones. “Hey, Turbo,” Mack said as he walked in. His heart warmed a little when Fitz looked up at him and gave him a small smile instead of ignored him.

“Hey,” Fitz mumbled.

Mack leaned on the table across from him. “I haven’t seen you all day. I was getting worried.”

Fitz sighed, rubbing at his cheek. “It’s not your fault-“

“You don’t have to sugar coat it, Turbo,” Mack said simply, shaking his head. Fitz looked up, surprised, and Mack smiled apologetically. “I just really messed up this whole thing.”

Fitz gave him a confused look, tilting his head. “What thing?”

Mack sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “All the mistletoe? That was me,” he said, and Fitz raised an eyebrow. Mack shrugged. “It was stupid to start with, but the plan pretty much backfired spectacularly. I kind of kissed everybody except the one I wanted to.”

Fitz’s confused look didn’t change. “Who did you want to kiss?” he asked, and Mack looked at him pointedly. Fitz’s eyes widened in surprise. “Me? You… wanted to… why?” he asked incredulously. 

“Why?” Mack repeated, and Fitz flapped a hand.

“Why would _you_ want to kiss _me_?” Fitz asked again.

Mack sighed, smiling sadly. “Cause you’re you, Turbo.” Fitz stared at him blankly. Mack shrugged. “It was a pretty bad joke. I thought it’s Christmas, so mistletoe would be funny for everybody, and it would hopefully give me an excuse to kiss you.” His smile faltered some. “I’m sorry about the thing with Simmons. I mean, I found out that first morning that you’re not big on kissing, which is totally something I respect, so I knew I wasn’t gonna get to kiss you. But by then it was already up everywhere. I should’ve just took it all down, but… well it was fun for the whole team,” he said with an apologetic look. “But then I didn’t realize that- that you’re still in love with Simmons. I wouldn’t have kissed her – even for the mistletoe, and especially not in front of you – if I knew it.” Mack sighed, rubbing a hand over his head. “I really screwed up and hurt you and I’m sorry. I would’ve never tried any of it if I knew that you still loved her, and even without knowing, it was a dumb idea to try to trick you into kissing me with mistletoe. I didn’t see it that way, I thought it would just be kind of funny and maybe sort of sweet, but looking back, it’s actually really creepy,” he admitted.

Fitz stared at him for a while and Mack nodded. He could take a hint. He stood up and turned to leave, but Fitz called his name. “Mack, stop.” Mack turned back. Fitz crossed his arms on the table, looking up at him. “Mack… you’re really, really dumb,” he said and Mack gave him a flat look.

“Gee, thanks-“

“Shut it, I’m not done,” Fitz interrupted, waving a hand. “It wasn’t creepy,” Fitz argued simply. “It was actually sort of a romantic idea,” he said with a small, amused smile. “Not really my idea of romantic, but classical romance, sure. You aren’t one to grab someone and just lay it on them, so it’s not like you’re forcing anybody to kiss you, it’s just a bit of fun for the team.” He shook his head. “And you got it wrong about Simmons. I am _not_ still in love with Jemma,” he said firmly. “I- I’m not sure I ever really was in love with her,” he admitted, looking sad for a moment. “I think I just… I was used to her. She was all I had and I love her in a way, and I think I just thought it was me being in love with her.” He shook his head. “And whatever I felt for her, it changed. After her leaving…” He shrugged, smiling sadly. “Whatever her reasons, or however good, it hurt. A lot. And it took me a lot to forgive her enough to be friends with her again. I still spend most of my time with you instead, don’t I?” he pointed out.

Mack nodded hesitantly. “Yeah, but what was with that look, then? You looked pretty jealous in her lab.”

Fitz huffed. “I was! But of _her_.” 

Mack made a face. “For kissing me?” He shook his head. “You laughed at all the others-“

Fitz spluttered, interrupting with a dramatic wave of his hand. “Yeah, because for one, they all kissed you so it was kind of hilarious to watch your reaction, and for another, nobody but Jemma knows how I feel about y-“ Fitz stopped suddenly, glancing down as his ears turned slightly pink.

Mack looked at him with a sudden surge of hesitant hope. “How you feel about what?”

Fitz sighed, laughing tiredly. “Just-“ He flapped a hand at the doorway. Mack deflated some, nodding as he turned to leave, only to stop when Fitz continued. “Under the bloody mistletoe.”

Mack stopped, turning back in surprise. “What?”

Fitz glared at him playfully as he came around the lab table. “Get under it,” he repeated, and Mack backed up until he was in the doorway. Fitz came and stopped in front of him, shaking his head. “You went to all that trouble,” he said as he reached up to grab Mack’s shirt.

Mack stopped him, hands on his wrists. “Fitz wait,” he said, and Fitz frowned. “You said you don’t enjoy kissing anybody.” He shook his head. “Don’t think you have to kiss me just because I like you and went to this trouble-“

“I said I haven’t liked kissing anybody before,” Fitz interrupted, smiling at him. He reached up and cupped Mack’s face with his hand. “I’ve never really felt the way I feel about you about anybody before,” he admitted with a sheepish grin.

When it finally clicked what Fitz was saying, Mack was filled with a rush of warmth. “Oh,” he said dumbly, and Fitz chuckled, smiling up at him.

“About time, you dumb arse,” he teased and Mack grinned, ducking his head some. “C’mere,” Fitz muttered and Mack happily closed the distance, pressing his forehead against Fitz’s for a second before Fitz smiled slyly and tilted his chin up, brushing his lips against Mack’s. Mack’s hand slid to Fitz’s waist, steadying him when he stood up on his toes, pressing their lips more firmly together. Fitz gasped softly as he slid both arms up, curling one arm around Mack’s shoulders to pull himself even closer, the other hand curling around the back of his head as he surged up against Mack. 

Mack could feel a warmth, almost like the tingling of electricity, spreading all the way to is toes as he held Fitz closer, kissing him like he meant it. When Fitz tentatively nipped at his top lip, Mack couldn’t help but groan low in his throat, making Fitz smile against his mouth as he broke the kiss. “Yeah?” Fitz asked in a lower, hoarser tone than usually that _did things_ to Mack’s stomach.

Mack swallowed hard as he pressed his forehead and noes against Fitz’s, holding him close. “Full disclosure, I pretty much figured from your distaste for kissing that you wouldn’t really be any good at it, Turbo, but _damn_.”

Fitz snickered some, pulling back far enough to meet Mack’s eyes. He shrugged, dropping down on his heels to rub at his neck awkwardly. “I, erm, it’s not that I’ve ever kissed a lot of people, or anything. I just didn’t like it when I did before.”

Mack smiled some, pulling Fitz into a half-hug, bodies pressed together as he smiled down at him. “Is kissing me terrible?” he asked, and Fitz blushed, but smirked in spite of it, resting his hands on Mack’s chest.

“I dunno, maybe I should try it again, you know, just to be thorough before passing judgment.” Mack snorted out a laugh, but ducked in, kissing Fitz again. Fitz hummed against his lips, licking at Mack’s lips tentatively until Mack opened up and met his tongue with his own. Mack moaned roughly when Fitz did something with his tongue at the same time his nails scraped along the side of Mack’s neck on the way up to curl around the back of it. Fitz groaned roughly and tugged at Mack as he backed up, making Mack follow to keep from breaking the kiss until Mack was pinning him against the side of the doorway, bodies pressed together as they kissed, hands wandering.

When they broke to breathe, both of them panting, Fitz giggled as Mack laughed against his temple, still pinning him to the wall. “Holy- Wow,” Fitz breathed, shaking his head. “I really didn’t know having feelings for someone was the secret to kissing not sucking.”

Mack shrugged. “Some people just like kissing. Some people need emotions involved to like it.” He looked at Fitz hopefully. “I take it you like me back, then?”

Fitz nodded with a sweet smile. “Yeah, I do.”

Mack nodded, kissing his temple. “Me, too.”


End file.
